ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aparato Day
Aparato Day is an episode of Zero hero and the Upgrade Fest special. Episode Aparato is on the computer. "Oh look! JOY!" Said Aparato. The next morning.... "GUYS!" "What?" Zero and Marsipal responded. "It's APARATO DAY!" Said Aparato. "Aparato day...?" "Yup. It's this thing Fren 10 Flan--I mean, a holiday made up by the Galvans. And anybody who does not partake will be killed!" Said Aparato. "So what is Aparato Day?" Marsipal asked. "A day dedicated to me! Everybody has to be my slaves for today!" Said Aparato. "This has to be some kind of joke." Said Zero. "Well, If you'd rather die..." Said Aparato. "Okay okay I'll do it." Said Zero. LATER... Aparato is in a lawn chair. Marsipal brings him a drink. Aparato drinks it, then throws it at him. Zero comes in with a sandwich from Subway and Aparato eats it. He then throws the unions back at Zero. ("I said no onions!") "That's it!" Zero yelled. Zero powered up to Bigfoot. "Tsk, tsk. Oh Zero, you would love to die today, wouldn't you?" Aparato teased. Zero powered down, then gave Aparato an "I hate you" look. LATER SOME MORE... Aparato is watching TV. He makes Zero turn on the TV, turn up the volume and turn it down. He makes him fluff his pillow. He then makes him go get him some popcorn. Marsipal is then called down. Aparato makes Marsipal feed him. "Ugh! Screw this!" Marsipal said. "Marsipal...how many lives do Arachnichimps have?" Aparato asked smoothly. "...I hate you." Said Marsipal as he continued feeding Aparato. EVEN MORE LATER... MONTAGE! Zero and Marsipal run Aparato's feet, they get him snacks! They turn on the Wii for him, they play and Aparato makes them lose! More random stuff that Aparato is cruelly making Zero and Marsipal do for him. "When will this day end?" Said Zero. "Not soon enough!" Cried Marsipal The two started crying. "GET BACK TO WORK!" Yelled Aparato. The two cried even more. SO MUCH LATER THAT I DON'T WANT TO TYPE THIS ANYMORE... A giant alien attacks! "You two, kill that guy for me." Said Aparato. "Yes, your majesty..." Said Zero. Zero powered up to Upgrade and ran to the monster, Marsipal started swinging to the monster with webs. Zero turned into a spaceship and shot lasers at the alien and Marsipal shot webs at it. It had no effect and the monster shot a blast and knocked Zero and Marsipal into unconsciousness. "Crap. Guess I gotta handle this!" Aparato said. Aparato grew to a giant and punched the monster, but it electrocuted him. He shrink and got knocked down. The monster charged electricity and put its foot up. "This is it..." Said Aparato. "K! That's all!" Said Zero. The monster stopped. "Whuh?" Aparato muttered. "We hired this guy to beat you up." Said Marsipal. "We were faking being knocked out. We're not THAT weak." "...YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD." Said Aparato. "That's the other thing. We found out there's no such thing as 'Aparato Day'. It's 'Upgrade Fest'." Said Zero. Aparato gulped. LATER. "We'll check back in three hours." Said Marsipal. Aparato was trapped in a tank of Galvanic Electric eels. "HELP." Characters Heroes *Zero *Marsipal *Aparato Powers *Bigfoot *Upgrade Villains *Monster (Acting) Trivia *This is the Upgrade Fest special. *This is the second time the episode ended with Aparato being punished with eels. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero Category:Upgrade Fest Category:Alien Fest